Currently, remote investigations of various environments are frequently carried out using with methods implemented in the microwave waveband (both passive and active). These methods are based on dependencies between the intensity of intrinsic radio-thermal radiation of the investigating volume (in passive mode) or back scattering value (in active mode) of different objects and their physicochemical parameters.